Don't Say You Love Me
by Krinaia
Summary: Chapter twenty and onwards of the story 'Don't Say You Love Me' by shay. Rory is a reporter, who interviews the top 25 most eligible bachelors in Hartford. T/R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: 'Gilmore Girls' belongs to the WB and not to me. Hey, I made a rhyme! A really bad one, but still, I made a rhyme! I also will include a few quotes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed. Again, they don't belong to me.

Author's Note: The continuation of Shay's fabulous story, 'Don't Say You Love Me'

**__**

**_Don't Say You Love Me_**

**_Chapter Twenty_**

"You were so right mom… I never should have doubted Tristan," Rory said gratefully. They were both at Lorelai's house, on the couch, with steaming cups of coffee in their hands.

"I don't know sweetie… should we be worried? I never knew that Tristan had such a, well dangerous past," Lorelai replied thoughtfully.

"Neither did I," Rory said worriedly. "_Should_ I be worried? I mean, nothings happening with Crystal and Tristan… and Crystal's ex-boyfriend… well, I don't know what happened to him, but, I mean, I don't think anything happened after that. Tristan would have told me."

Lorelai nodded doubtfully. "Uh huh."

Rory didn't miss her mother's skeptic tone. "Uh huh? Uh huh? What was that?"

"What?"

"You said something!"

"I did not!"

"Yes! You nodded, and said uh huh! You know something! What do you know?"

"I don't know anything!"

"Then you think something? Why else would you go uh huh? Do you think I shouldn't trust Tristan?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You said uh huh! That was a very doubting uh huh! You _clearly_ said uh huh!" Rory insisted. "Mom… please, it's enough to know that Tristan has been keeping secrets from me. I can't take it from you too."

Lorelai sighed. "Sweetie, I think you should have a real talk with Tristan. There may be a lot more you don't know about him."

"Mom, not knowing about this is sort of understandable. It's not like we talk about near-death experiences over dinner."

"Well, you should talk about _this_ at least."

"We have," Rory replied, a little unclear on where her mother was heading.

Lorelai looked Rory in the eye. "Do you know what happened to Crystal's boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why is Crystal still hanging around Tristan?"

"It was a freak encounter."

"How do you know that Crystal isn't going to Hartford? Do you even know what happened between Tristan and Crystal in New York? How do you know that he's not going to pull a Dean on you?"

Rory's face fell. "Oh my god."

Lorelai suddenly realized what she'd done. "Oh… Rory…  I didn't think… Tristan isn't going to do that-"

"You're absolutely right," Rory said, staring at her coffee mug blankly. 

"No sweetie, I was wrong-"

But it was too late, a tide of awful realization was coming over Rory. "You're right… I don't know anything… this is how it started with Dean… first it was- it was first just the little things that I didn't- that I didn't know… i… it's little thing, little thing, little thing, then boom! You have this huge big thing… and, and it… comes, the big thing joins the little things and… and they come in between you… and…" Rory was getting more hysterical by the minute.

"Rory honey, calm down, your babbling…"

"Mom, you're absolutely right!" Rory was practically in tears.

"Rory listen to yourself! You're too ready to believe that Tristan is going to break your heart. Give Tristan a little credit…"

"But… but, just a few minutes ago you doubted him too!"

"After listening to you, I don't doubt him anymore. Sweetie have you seen the way he looks at you? You're his goddess! He worships you!"

Rory bit her lip. Lorelai saw Rory hesitate. "Tristan loves you."

Rory nodded. "Right, Tristan loves me."

"He does not want to hurt you."

"Tristan doesn't want to hurt me… right, yeah," Rory said breathlessly.

"Tristan is not Dean."

"Of course, yeah, Tristan is not Dean," Rory repeated.

Lorelai smiled. "You ready to go home?"

Rory smiled weakly. "Yeah, thanks mom."

"You sure you're okay?"

Rory nodded, a little more forcefully this time. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Mm kay," Lorelai smiled and hugged her daughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was already dark when Rory went in their house, and saw the light peeking from beneath the closed door of Tristan's study. She opened it silently. He was seated at his desk, so absorbed in his work, he wouldn't have noticed if the floor blew up beneath him. Rory crept around the table, and leaped on to Tristan's lap.

"Rory!" Tristan yelped. "What the hell?"

Rory leaned forward and let her lips brush his. He was frozen in shock, but the moment he finally pressed back, she pulled away.

Tristan smiled. "Rory, what was that?"

Rory laughed. "Well, you surprised me yesterday by cooking, its only fair you get another one. Was it a surprise?"

Tristan grinned. "A surprise, but a very welcome one. What happened to my sweet little Mary?"

"The big evil Tristan DuGrey corrupted her."

"I'm evil again?"

"Well… the evil-ness has gone down, but definitely still Evil One in there."

Tristan grinned, and kissed her quickly. "So, how are you, still getting headaches?"

"Fewer and fewer in between, but yup, they're still exercising their visitation rights."

Concern and love played on Tristan's face as he looked at Rory. "Do you need anything? Aspirin, glass of water? Need anything to make you feel better?"

Rory smiled, and saw what her mother told her. Tristan did love her. He would not leave her. He was not Dean.

Rory leaned side-wards so that her head was on Tristan's shoulder. "Just you."

"I feel so appreciated."

"You better," Rory murmured. 

Rory didn't see him but she knew Tristan was grinning. "How about I make you feel better upstairs?"

"I thought we did something about that ego?"

"You mean you're not attracted to me? I'm crushed!" 

Rory smiled and caught sight of the clock and big pile of papers. "You're working late again!" she chided Tristan. 

Tristan looked at the clock. Eleven thirty. Not so late to be up, but definitely to late to be working. "Hmm. Glad I didn't see the clock. I would have been worried about you."

"Aww… could have been cute if you actually meant it."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I worry about you?"

"Well…"

"I'm hurt!"

Rory grinned. "Good night." 


	2. What?

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls. Fanfic originally by Shay. Quote from Buffy (Central Republic of Where in the Hell). Don't own that. Hard idiomatic expressions: Don't know but I didn't make them. Don't own Cruel Intentions either.

Don't Say You Love Me

Chapter Twenty-One

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not a very good reason."

"It is to me."

"This is what a Harvard education gets you."

"Mm hm."

"Come on, use big words."

"No."

"Wow. A big word. Two letters. Short, yet so to the point. Must have taken you a lot of brain cells."

"For the last time, I do not want to go to the club, at least not right now."

"Exclusive dedication to necessitous chores without interludes of hedonistic diversion renders Rory a hebetudinous girl."

Rory looked up from her book and grinned. "Just girl?"

Tristan smiled back. "Ahem, let me rephrase that. Exclusive dedication to necessitous chores without interludes of hedonistic diversion renders Rory a hebetudinous member of the female persuasion."

Rory shook her head.

"What? Someone had to use big words."

"Well, your use of big words does not impress me."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Try it."

"Try what?"

"The whole using big words thing."

Rory thought a moment. "Abstentation from any aleatory undertakings precludes a potential escalation of a lucrative nature."

Tristan stared. "I guess I should never try to compete with you."

Rory smiled smugly. "No."

"What did you say?"

"No guts, no glory."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"I've got one," Tristan grinned.

"Give me your best shot."

"Scintillate, scintillate, asteroid minific."

Rory laughed. "Twinkle twinkle little star. Here, try this. Missiles of ligneous or pterous consistency have the potential of fracturing my osseous structure, but appellations will eternally remain innocuous."

"Sticks and stones."

"Exactly. Now go away."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're distracting me."

"You're watching TV."

"This great movie is coming up next."

"What?"

"Cruel Intentions."

Tristan frowned. "Which one?"

"The first."

"I don't remember you liking this movie before."

"Oh, I watched it again a few weeks ago. I liked it. It's a very… us movie."

'You've lost me. An us movie?"

"Well, basically, the story is set in high school, at Manchester prep. Very Chilton-like. Sebastian is this extremely rich, bad ass, can-get-away-with-anything, and can-get-anyone guy. Sound familiar?"

Tristan smirked. "Vaguely."

"He chooses Annette, this innocent new girl… ahem… as his next conquest."

"And of course he falls in love with her," Tristan interjected.

"Of course. This movie is old. Haven't you ever watched it before?" 

"Actually, come to think of it, I don't remember. So what happens, they live happily every after?"

Rory shook her head. "No, actually. Katherine, Sebastian's stepsister talks to him, so that he feels that everything he has worked so hard to build was crumbling, that he was no longer above everyone. Stupidly, he goes to Annette, and tries to break up with her. He tells her that she doesn't mean anything to him, that all she was, was a conquest."

"So what happened next?"

"You're really interested in this, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. Like you said, it's a very us movie."

Rory grinned wryly. "They didn't get a happy ending."

Tristan leaned forward, and kissed Rory softly. "But we did."

Rory smiled. "I know."

"So what happens next?"

"Can't you wait for the movie to start?"

"I'd rather you told me so that I can concentrate on distracting you during the movie."

Rory grinned. "Well, he isn't able to break up with her well. He's shaking, his voice is wavering… he isn't very convincing. Annette gets angry, not because of what he said, but of how he was acting. In fact, there's a point in the movie where Sebastian calls Annette a hypocrite because she talked about waiting after marriage etc."

"How was she a hypocrite?"

"Something about turning her back on love, and not knowing love when she saw it."

"So now, Sebastian was the hypocrite."

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Well, he comes to his senses, starts apologizing, but of course, its too late."

Tristan sighed dramatically. "And what comes next? Sebastian breaks into a safe and is shipped of to military school?"

 Rory grinned. "Very funny."

"I try."

"Well, he gives her a letter, and his journal explaining everything. Meanwhile, his stepsister who he pissed of because he got and was in love with Annette… and something else that I don't remember, told this guy that Sebastian hit her, and of course the guy went chasing after Sebastian. The three all meet somewhere on the streets, but Sebastian and the guy meet each other first. They start fighting, and Annette tries to break them up. Annette does, but rolls out into the street."

"Let me guess. Car coming, Sebastian pushes her out of the way, and he dies in her arms. Last words, 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry.'"

"Close. The dying part wasn't shown. Just his funeral." 

"Sounds depressing. Why do you watch it?"

"As a reminder."

"Of what?"

But Rory didn't answer. The movie had started and she was already absorbed in it. Tristan sighed, and put an arm around her. When the movie came to its conclusion, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Sebastian's death, Annette leaving… it seemed like it was foreshadowing something.

Tristan picked up the phone, mildly annoyed. "Hello?"

"May I please speak to Ms. Lorelai Gilmore?"

"She's not here at the moment, may I take a message?"

"This is Patricia Harris from USNN. Can you tell her that she got the job? We'll expect her to start next Monday."

_What?_ "I'll tell her."

"Thank you. Good bye."

"Bye." Tristan put the phone down confused. Rory had applied for a new job? How come he didn't know? Why did she keep it from him?

As if his thinking about her had summoned her, Rory walked in, hair windblown. "Hey!" she smiled, as she breezed through, and kissed Tristan quickly. 

She passed by him, going to their room. As she walked away from him, he told her. "USNN called."

All the things Rory was holding went clattering to the floor. Her eyes were wide with nervousness and curiosity. "What did they say?"

"How come I didn't know anything?" Tristan asked.

"What did they say?"

Tristan grinned, at how impatient and agitated Rory was. You didn't see this everyday. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"What did they say?"

"I mean, we live together. How could I not know?"

"Tristan, _what did they say?_" 

Tristan smiled. "You got it. Be there on Monday."

"Oh my god!" Rory squealed and jumped into Tristan's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Tristan laughed. "Okay, back to my question. Why didn't I know anything?"

Rory pulled away guiltily. "I didn't tell anyone. I was just so nervous."

They both sat down on the couch.

"You're quitting it at Fade?" Tristan asked, leaning back.

"Yeah. It was okay there, but you've always known what I wanted to be."

"Traveling journalist."

"Exactly."

"I thought it would change. You know, important factors in your life. Like me."

Rory sighed. "Why do I put up with you and your ego?"

"Hey, my ego is what you love most about me."

"If you hadn't had that ego, we might have dated during high school."

"If I didn't have that huge ego, we never would have even met. Nor met again."

"Yeah? Well…" Rory stood up.

"Well what?" Tristan asked, noticing Rory was at a loss, and loving every minute.

"Well… I got a head rush from standing up too fast," she grinned.

Tristan shook his head. "Seriously Rory. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

Rory's smile faded. "You don't tell me everything either."

Tristan's expression became deadly serious. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rory shook her head and sighed. "Nothing." She turned around, but Tristan caught her wrist, and looked her in the eye.

"What was that about?"

Rory avoided Tristan's eyes. "Nothing. Let me go."

"No. Not until you tell me what you were talking about."

Rory sighed, exasperated. "One word. Crystal. Now let me go."

Tristan looked at her incredulously. "I thought you understood!"

"Okay, let's not go into this right now. All I meant by that Tristan, is that you never tell me things unless there's no way to avoid it anymore," Rory tried to explain. 

"It's always about me doing the things wrong, it's always me keeping things from you. What about you? Why did you and Dean break up? You never told me that either!" Tristan said accusingly, his voice rising.

Rory flinched, as if she'd been struck. "That was low," her voice clipped and dangerously quiet.

"They were at the level of your accusations," Tristan shot back calmly.

Rory looked away. Tristan stared steadily at her. Neither one was going to back down.

Rory looked back up, eyes glittering, but when she spoke, her voice was clear. "Tristan, the job I applied for was to be a foreign correspondent. They would send me to god knows what places, to cover war, famine, disaster… all abroad. I was nearly certain I wouldn't get the job, but, well…" Rory's voice trailed of. "Well I got it. Reporting to work on Monday would be a de-briefing, and sort of a trial period, to give me some experience. If I choose to accept, that would mean that I would be away… living in those places, being away for months."

Her blue eyes searched Tristan's cool unchanging ones. They were so familiar, but the impartiality with which they were regarding her now made them seem so different.

Rory took a deep breath. "I think I started this fight. I'll let you end it. Tristan, whatever you want me to do, I'll do. Do you want me to stay to work this out, or leave?"

Tristan sighed. "Have fun in the Central Republic of where-in-the-hell."

Rory calmly picked up her keys, and walked out the door.

To be continued…


	3. Making a Huge Mess

Disclaimer: Don't own GG. I may throw in a few quotes now and then, and they won't belong to me either. Hope you enjoy, and please review!!! Also, read the author's note at the end. 

Don't Say You Love Me

Chapter Twenty-Two

Rory walked out the door, not believing that this was possible. Tristan had thrown her out… or she had left him… or…

The long and short of it was, they were breaking up… had broken up. What Rory thought wasn't possible, the worst, had finally happened. 

Tristan watched her walk away. While every bone and nerve in his body was screaming 'Go after her, moron!' his pride planted his feet firmly on the ground.

Rory shut the door quietly, and got into her car. That was it. She drove to Star's Hollow.

"Welcome to casa de Lorelai, what can I- Rory? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked as Rory walked through the door, her face a carefully controlled mask.

"Tristan and I broke up," she said flatly.

Lorelai grinned weakly. "Very funny sweetie."

Rory shook her head. "Not a joke. I'm not sure if he kicked me out or I left him though."

Lorelai frowned. "How can you be not sure? It's either he tells you to leave, or you go."

"I asked him if he wanted me to leave, he said yes, I walk out."

"So you broke up."

"Yes."

"So why aren't you mourning?"

Rory was silent for a moment. "Because if I let myself stop and think what happened, I'd start crying, and wouldn't be able to stop. Speaking of which, -"

"Stop right there," Lorelai interrupted. "You are going to sit down and tell me everything. Tell me that you let the great thing going on between you guys go for a really good reason," Lorelai glanced up as if realizing something. "Unless he cheated on you."

Rory sighed. "I applied for a job I never thought I'd get, and I didn't tell him. When I finally got it, Tristan got the call. And I don't know how it started, but somehow we got into an argument about keeping secrets from each other," Rory said, as if she was saying 'The weather forecast guy said it was going to rain today, but look outside, it's sunny.'

"That was it? You took the risk of losing Tristan over a stupid argument?"

But Rory didn't reply. "I got the job as an overseas correspondent. I'm starting on Monday, and I'm doing the actual reporting in a couple months."

"You know, sweetie that's great but-"

"I've always wanted to do that. Travel," Rory said, more to herself than to her mother.

"Yeah, I know that this is your dream job-"

"I'll be on TV. You know, I'll be broadcasting from tall buildings and crash sites with bombs going off behind me. Sounds cool huh."

"Rory, stop babbling and think for a minute!"

Rory finally looked at her mother.

Lorelai sighed. "Look Rory, you made yourself choose between Tristan and your career. I know how hard that is. But…"

"Don't ask me to think about that mom."

Lorelai sighed. "Rory, do you want this job?"

"Yes."

"More than anything?"

"I guess so… I've wanted it for so long. The idea of being an overseas correspondent has been in my head since… forever."

"More than Tristan?"

Rory was silent.

Lorelai sighed. "Let's try this again. Rory, do you love Tristan?"

Rory nodded, tears starting to fall.

"More than anything?"

"I'd do anything for him."

"Even pass up this opportunity?"

Rory looked at her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't know."

"Very funny DuGrey," Jess Mariano said sarcastically.

"Not joking," Tristan replied, voice clipped.

"Come on, you and Rory, break up? Impossible. You guys are so in love that it's sickening."

"If it helps, I feel pretty sick right now."

"Ha ha ha," Jess deadpanned.

Jess' cell phone suddenly beeped. He picked it up, and read the message. "You really did break up."

Tristan nodded. 

"Wow. You… and Rory… broke up."

"Yes."

"Rory… and you… are not together."

"Yes."

"Rory left you…"

"No."

"You kicked Rory out…"

"No."

"She gave you an ultimatum and you kicked her out."

"Yes."

"Moron."

"I know."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know."

"That was a great answer. Let's try this again. I let the love of my life go because…"

Tristan looked out the window.

"Because I don't like ultimatums?" Jess ventured. "Because…"

Tristan sat down on the couch, head in his hands. "Because I was stupid."

Jess shrugged. "Pick up the phone, call her."

"Do you think she'd answer?"

"Call her mom."

"How do you know she's there?"

"Star's Hollow grapevine," Jess said, holding up his phone. "Still works fast. She's at Luke's. Call Lorelai in case Rory doesn't pick up."

 Tristan reached for the phone, started to dial, but hung up. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"She was the one who walked out."

"You told her to."

Tristan glared at his friend. "Thanks for being sympathetic."  

Jess smirked. "Anytime. But seriously, _call her_."

"Why?"

Jess stared in shock. "Because you're both so miserable!"

"How do you know _she_ is?" Tristan said quietly.

"Again, Star's Hollow grapevine. Didn't drink coffee at all," Jess said seriously.

Tristan sighed. "I can't. It has to be her."

"Why does it have to be her?"

"Because she was the one who wanted the job. It's her job, her life. It's for her to choose what she wants. If she calls me, I'll speak to her, but it has to come from her."

"Hello?" Tristan groggily reached for the phone.

"Tristan? It's your father."

"Hi dad. It's three in the morning. Bye dad."

"Tristan do not hang up. I just got in from France, and I hear a message on my answering machine from Emily Gilmore."

"What did she say?"

"That you and Rory had broken up, and she thought I should know. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is," Tristan sighed, feeling tired and worn.

"Why?"

"Long story."

"Why are you calling me now?"

Tristan heard his father sigh. "Family emergency. Your grandfather is in the hospital."

Tristan yanked himself out of bed. "Why didn't you tell me that _before_ asking about…"

"Say her name Tristan. It's only a name."

"Well?"

"Because I heard the message when I got back, and somehow I thought it was impossible."

"What room is he in?"

"Ask the nurse. Private room. Suite."

"All right."

His father hung up the phone. 

"Grandfather?" Tristan called.

"Tristan…" Janlen greeted. He looked so alive… to alive to be in a hospital.

"Yeah, it's me. We're here again," he smiled. "What is it you like so much about this hospital?"

"Definitely not the food," his grandfather smiled weakly. "Horrible stuff."

"I can only imagine."

Janlen looked out the window, before turning to Tristan. "I hear you and Rory split up."

Tristan's eyes widened. "Does everybody know about that? Who the hell has been telling everyone that?"

"Is it true?"

Tristan sighed exasperatedly. "Why does everyone ask that? They have their own lives, why don't they stay out of mine and…"

Janlen sighed. "Well, from that retort, it's true. Tristan, to answer your question, anyone who's ever seen you and Rory together, and knows your story, knows that you were meant from each other. Even a senile old coot like me can see how in love you two are. You two not being together… or ending up together… well, it's like something has gone seriously wrong in the natural order of things. That would be like… like… the Titanic not bumping into that ice berg."

Tristan frowned. "Bad example."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it. Uh… like Greece not making the Trojan horse, and loosing to the Trojans."

"Always pitied Paris. Poor guy didn't know any better."

Janlen frowned.

Tristan looked away. "Well if you think about it, some of the greatest couples never did get together. I mean, Romeo an Juliet. They lived, they loved, got married, don't think they ever spent a night together, and then they died. Orpheus and Euredice, they loved, she died, he mourned, he never got her back."

"Well, have you ever really thought about Romeo and Juliet? Doesn't the story sound so… rushed? I mean, they haven't spoken to each other, but already they believe they're in love. They have a couple conversations, and they elope. Before Juliet could pick-up on Romeo's play boy ways, or irritating habits, they're dead."

"Your point being?"

"Well, from one of Rory's favorite books, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth. That was true love. And they did end up together."

Tristan shook his head. "I'm talking about my love life with my grandfather. Dear god, what is this world coming to?" 

"A good part of my money is going to you if I die. That's why we will talk about your love life, and whatever else I want to talk about," Janlen smiled slyly.

"I know. Why else do you think I'm here?" Tristan shot back.

Janlen suddenly frowned, as if he had just thought of something… which he had. "You know, maybe it's a good thing that you and Rory aren't together."

Tristan's head snapped up. "What?"

"Well, if you had gotten married, had a kid… think of what that kid would be worth, provided nothing changes in both family fortunes. You're both only children. The DuGrey, Gilmore… and maybe even Hayden fortune would go to your kid. That kid would also be spoiled rotten. Rely on nothing but daddies, and eventually his own money."

"I'm not saying I want to have a kid, but if ever I do, one thing it's not going to be is a rich spoiled brat like I was. Rich maybe, but spoiled brat, no." 

"That's what I thought." 

 "Well?" Mark DuGrey, business partner and cousin asked. 

Tristan shook his head.

"Not _yet_?" Mark said incredulously. "She's leaving _tomorrow_. You know, the day after today? Twenty-eight hours from now? After that, the only way you'll be able to see her is on TV like everyone else."

Tristan shrugged, in an attempt to be casual. Mark frowned… normally every time somebody mentioned Rory Tristan would get quiet. To his knowledge, neither one had made any attempt to contact the other. From Jess, he knew that Rory had picked up her things while Tristan was at work, and had left her keys on the counter. He had stopped by Tristan's house to pick up something, to see Tristan sitting at the counter, staring at the keys.

He hadn't forgotten the look in the eyes of his normally composed and cool cousin. Tristan's eyes were horribly blank… hopeless… 

It was scary how much control she had over him, even when she wasn't there.  

Author's Note: Okay, I was planning the next things I'd have in this series, and I want to have a song that Tristan and Rory will dance to, to be part of a fluffy chapter I am planning (I'm trying to balance everything out. There's gonna be sooooooo much angst… hehehe… ^_^.). So I was debating on a song, and that was the hardest part of all. I want a song that everyone is familiar with, because the chapter looses its impact if you're not familiar with the song. Also, I was debating whether it would be new, or a classic, or sad… well, I couldn't choose. So, I decided to ask you guys. So… choices…

a. There You'll Be by Faith Hill

b. Somewhere from West Side Story

c. (hehehe… most of you will kill me for putting this) I'm A Slave 4 U! (ducks and runs away in terror… 'It was a joke!!!')

d. Differences by (don't know how to spell the band's name.)

e. You suggest!!!


	4. Dealing With Time

Don't Say You Love Me Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, and for the short chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while! The reason for that is that I wasn't able to use the internet. in a long time. So when I finally did get to use it, the entire time was spent reading the new chapters of all the new fics! So. I don't know if anyone's still reading this but here goes.  
  
Dealing with Time  
  
8:42  
  
Tristan sat at his desk going over some papers. He wasn't watching the clock.  
  
8:43  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tristan's pen hit his desk over and over again. Tristan wasn't staring at the clock. He didn't know Rory left at 9:30 that night. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tristan wasn't watching the clock.  
  
8:44  
  
Really, he wasn't.  
  
8:45  
  
Tristan opened his planner, and flipped it open. October. He quickly closed it. He didn't see the spot that said Rory's birthday.  
  
8:46  
  
Tristan's eyes didn't watch the clock. The same way he didn't walk to the bookshelf and pull down the first book he grasped. He didn't bother to look at it, just flipped it open, determined to read whatever it was. Romeo and Juliet, Act 5. He rolled his eyes and put it back.  
  
8:47  
  
"Damn clock," he muttered. Tristan unplugged the clock and walked up to his room.  
  
8:48  
  
Forty-two minutes left, Tristan's mind didn't tell him.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-  
  
8:48  
  
Rory wasn't watching the doors.  
  
8:49  
  
Really she wasn't.  
  
8:50  
  
She didn't expect anyone to come.  
  
8:50  
  
She didn't expect a blond-haired, blue-eyed man to come rushing in and make everything better.  
  
8:51  
  
"Rory?"  
  
8:52  
  
"I wasn't waiting for him!" Rory said quickly. "I was going to ask if you wanted coffee." Lorelai said tentatively. "Um, no thanks." Lorelai grinned weakly. "More for me! Luke-y!"  
  
8:53  
  
She was listening to her mom and Luke banter, not watching the doors and clock.  
  
Really she was.  
  
8:54  
  
Thirty-six minutes left. Tristan, why aren't you here? Her mind didn't say.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-  
  
Tristan marched up to his room, not caring that he nearly bumped into a pillar, and really not knowing why he wasn't looking where he was going. He had intended to go to his room, but his feet were taking him some place else. Tristan stopped before the room he and Rory had once shared. No. He wasn't going in. With superhuman effort, he wrenched himself away from the room, and went into his. He sat on the bed, and his gaze traveled to a spot on the table.  
  
His car keys.  
  
Tristan looked at it, and then at the clock. 8:55. If he hurried he could make it.  
  
He got up and took a step towards the keys, but then stepped back. No.  
  
He stared at it, and with a determined glare grabbed the silver pieces of metal from the table.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-  
  
Rory reluctantly got up, said her good-byes, and walked on the plane. She put on a smiling face as she left. "I'll miss you guys so much! I love you!" But as she sat in her seat and the plane took off, she cast one last look outside before shutting her window. "Bye Tristan."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-  
  
Tristan got out of his car. He went into the building and made his legs move forward. He walked on, his feet seemingly knew where to go. He looked up and he saw it.  
  
The place they had first met. Chilton. That spot by the lockers. Nothing had changed. He walked out to the same place he had stood where she had walked to Dean. Nothing had changed.  
  
Once again, Rory had walked away from him.  
  
Once again, he was left loving her.  
  
Once again, he was left with the terrible feeling of pain.  
  
Once again, he didn't run and stop her because he knew it was what she wanted.  
  
Once again, he was alone.  
  
Tristan sighed, and repeated the words he had uttered on that very spot. "Bye Mary," he whispered to the wind.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the suggestions!!! I'm going to use There You'll Be, by Faith Hill, and now I'm debating whether to end this happy or sad. Well, either way it's still a long time before I get to the end. Hope you liked the chapter and hope that you guys didn't laugh at the extreme sappiness and hope that you guys'll review, and hope that. Okay, I'll shut up. Please review! I'll try to get another chapter up a.s.a.p.! 


End file.
